csofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ehsan123/New CSO Patch
New of CSO patch Patch 1 *Held CBT (Closed Beta Test) *New Counter Strike 1.6 maps, weapons, and character *New Original and BOT mode Update 1 *New Bomb defuse maps *New Pistol, Knife, and Sub-machine gun weapons from 1.6 *New Terrorist and Counter-Terrorist characters from 1.6 Update 2 *New Hostage rescue maps *New Shotguns, Assault rifle, and Sniper rifle weapons from 1.6 Update 3 *New Machine gun weapons from 1.6 Patch 2 *Held OBT (Open Beta Test) *New Counter-Strike: Condition Zero maps and character *New Camouflage and Vegas maps *New shop system *New point weapons *Held Experience system *New Medals system *New Team Deathmatch and Deathmatch mode Update 1 *New maps : Vegas and Downed *New weapons : Infinity, USAS-12, MP7A1, K1a, TAR-21, Svd, VSK-94, and QBB-95 *Held shop system *Held Experience system *New Medals system Update 2 *New mode : Team Deathmatch *New maps : Corruption and Camouflage *New weapon : Hunting Dagger Update 3 *New mode : Deathmatch *New map : Vostok Patch 3 *Maintenance now 2 weeks *New Roof, Gallery, Greesia, Champion, Dazzling, Port, and Dust Zero maps *New limited level weapons *New cash weapons with permanent weapon *New BOT Team Deathmatch and BOT Deathmatch mode to BOT *New Basic mode *Held Code Box system *New Code A Decoder item *New Gold weapons *New 707, Asia Red Army, Thunder Squad, and National Liberation Campaign character *Held Condition Zero system Update 1 *New maps : Roof, Gallery, and Dust Zero *New modes : Basic, BOT Team Deathmatch, and BOT Deathmatch *New weapons : limited level weapon (except AK-74U and M16A1) *Held Condition Zero system *New character from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Update 2 *New maps : Dazzling and Port *New weapons : Anaconda, M1887, Thompson M1928, STG-44, M24, XM2010, M82, Parang, and Tomahawk Update 3 *Held Code Box system *New Code A Decoder item *New events: **Login : 1 unit Code A Decoder **Play 300 minutes : 20 units Code A Decoder **Kill 1000 : 50 units Code A Decoder *New loot : Gold Edition (except Double-barreled shotgun, PKM, and M60E4 Update 4 *New map : Truth *New weapon : Daewoo K3 Patch 4 *New craft and mission system *New MP5 Tiger, P90 Lapin, M200, F2000, and M4A1 Scope to C-Box *New Skull-7, Kriss, Dual Infinity, and MK48 weapons *Held Mode system *Held Upgrade system *New Gun Deathmatch, Zombie 1: Original, Bot Zombie Mod, and Zombie Scenario mode *New Suzhou, Abyss, Big Tree, Metro, Lost City, Double Gate, and Angel City *New Gerard, David Black, Natasha, Jennifer, Choi Ji Yoon, and Ritsuka character *New Normal zombie character Update 1 *New character : 707, Asia Red Army, Thunder Squad, and National Liberation Campaign *New modes : Zombie 1: Original and Bot Zombie Mod *New maps : Abyss and Big Tree *Held Mode system *Held Craft and mission system *New weapons : MK48 and Dual Infinity *Upgrade Dual Infinity > Costume > Final *New loot : MP5 Tiger Update 2 *New maps : Greesia and Champion *New weapons : TRG-42 and Dragon Knife *New character : Gerard and David Black Update 3 *New map : Angel City *New loots : P90 Lapin and M4A1 Scope *New weapons : AK-74U and M16A1 Update 4 *New mode : Gun Deathmatch *New map : Suzhou *Held all Original can play Zombie Mod (except Angel City and Dust Zero Update 5 *New mode : Zombie Scenario *New map : Lost City *Held 5 rounds only in Lost City *New weapons : Skull-7 and Kriss *Upgrade Kriss > Dual Kriss *New characters : Natasha, Jennifer, Choi Ji Yoon, and Ritsuka *New female weapon : Cold Steel knife Patch 5 *Held Matchmaking system *Renewal Scenario mode *New Trap, Last Clue, Rex, Camouflage 2, Harlem, Jump1, Run1, Union, Abyss2, Abyss3, and Checkmate maps *New Fun system *New Challenge, Hidden, Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie:The Hero, Team Deathmatch: Item Battle, and Zombie: The Union modes *New Zombie character and weapons (except Z-VIRUS) *New Skull-3, MG3, M2 Browning, and Double-barreled shotgun *Held Tutorial *Held Supply Box Update 1 *Renewal Scenario mode *Held Matchmaking and Tutorial system *New maps : Double Gate and Rex *Repair Lost City to 50 rounds *New character : Zombie Update 2 *New map : Abyss2 *New mode : Zombie: The Mutation *HELD Supply Box *New weapons : MG3 and M2 Browning Update 3 *New Fun system *New maps : Checkmate, Harlem, Jump1, and Run1 *New modes : Team Deathmatch: Item Battle, Hidden, and Challenge *New weapon : Double-barreled shotgun *Upgrade Double barreled > Triple-barreled shotgun *New loots : Double-barreled Gold, M200, and F2000 *Held 2x big change get permanent in Code A Decoder Update 4 *New modes : Zombie:The Hero and Zombie: The Union *New maps : Abyss3 and Union *New weapon : Skull-3 Update 5 *New maps : Trap, Last Clue, and Camouflage 2 *Repair difficult in map Lost City and Double Gate *Repair round in Lost City (Easy and Hard : 20 rounds, and Normal 50 rounds) TBC Category:Blog posts